The Brothers
by WaterTribePrincess12
Summary: This is a modern AU where Katara has to choose between from her highschool sweeatheart, Aang; or his brother, Zuko. There will be Lemon. If you recognize this plot, it's because I read TEB18/SDB story, The Red Dragon and The White Dragon. It starts off Zutara but ends with Kataang.
1. Chapter 1: Katara POV

Chatpter 1:Katara POV

* * *

"Hey Zu-Zu", I said laughing. "You know I hate that name", He said rolling his eyes. "Aw I'm sorry", I said kissing him. "Gah, you know I can't hold a grudge", Zuko said smiling. "Oh yess", we heard coming from Aangs room. "Oh no", we said in unison. I walked to the kitchen passing Aang's room. I contemplated knocking on his door, curiosity getting the best of me, I knocked. "Huh, wait hold on, someone's at my door", I could hear Aang saying, "Yea?" He screamed, "Come in". I opened the door and walked in, to my relief was Aang was alone, and fully dressed. "So, what're you doing", I laughed. "Talking to Toph on the phone...What did you think I was doing?!" He joked. I laughed, "I'm going out to the diner want to come with",I said beckoning him. Aang nodded and I walked out.

In the car, I had Zuko in the passenger seat and Aang in the back. "Why's is it so like tense, put some music on", Zuko complained. I rolled my eyes and got my phone out, "What song? Blackbear?" "No", they said in unison. "Jeez, tough crowd", I laughed,"Let's talk". "Ugh, what is with women and talking", Zuko groaned. I leaned over and hit him playfully. "At least we're here", One of them said.

At the diner, we sat in our usual booth, "I remember in High School, when we used to have bending classes, and all that stress", I laughed. I'm a waterbender, skilled too. Me and my brother's grand-father is Master Pakku. Aang is an airbender, but he's also the Avatar. My boyfriend, Zuko, is a firebender. Back in the day, the firebenders and airbenders were rivals, but now my two favorite people are brothers. "Ugh, at least you only had one bending class, I had all four", Aang groaned. Suddenly we both blushed rembering how we had dated in high school. "Um, it's okay guys. Katara and I are happy together, and well Aang you're still a single pringle", Zuko said teasing. "Oh hey little sister", my brother Sokka said suddenly. I turned around and saw my brother Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki. She mouthed a sorry to me, "I tried to keep him away from here, but this is our second favorite place". "Actually, we have to talk, come on let's go outside", Sokka said to me. I nodded and got up. "What's up? Oh no, did something happen to Gran-Gran?!" I touched my mother's necklace. After my mother had died when I was young, this necklace gave me hope. "No, it's nothing to bad, our apartment is being fumigated, and I'm gonna stay with Suki, she said your welcome too". I quickly thought of all of me and Suki's sleepovers, but I'm pretty sure Suki and Sokka would take advantage of their newfound time and I didn't want to be up all night listening to Suki's bed break. "No thanks, I'll stay with Zuko and Aang", I said, I quickly added,"No funny business I promise". He looked at me funny, but smiled. We walked back to the booth in the diner. "What happened?" Aang said his eyes full of worry. I've always loved Aang's eyes, they were gray like a storm cloud. "Uh, nothing too bad", I said realizing that everyone was staring at me.

After everybody finished we all went our separate ways. Holding Zuko's hand we went to the turtle-duck pond. "I remember, coming here with my mom before she disappeared, we used to feed the turtle-ducks", Zuko said queitly. Zuko wasn't the most sentimental guy and I loved when he felt brave enough to show me this side of him. "I bet she was an amazing woman", I whispered. I smiled and pulled a piece of bread out of my bag. When Zuko saw he smiled and his face lit up. I looked around and a couple with their children. I've always had this vision of having a loving husband and beautiful children. "You see them too", he whispered in my ear,"One day".

On the walk back to Zuko's apartment I told him about my apartment situation. "Of course you can stay with us, it'll be practice for if we ever lived together, plus you practically live there anyway". We went to the apartment, got the car keys from Aang, and left for my apartment. "Ugh, I hate walking up so many stairs", I complained. Finally at my door, I quickly went to my room and threw clothes into a suitcases, gathered my bathroom supplies, and got my books. "Okay, all done", I said. "Wow how many magazines do you have here, it looks like a dentist's waiting room in here", Zuko joked. I rolled my eyes and started for the car. I opened the trunk threw my stuff in there. Back at Zuko's apartment, I heard Aang on the phone with someone, I looked at Zuko questioningly. He shrugged and left to put my stuff in his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Aang POV

Chapter 2: Aang POV

* * *

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. It was my step-sister, Azula. "Zuko's not here, he's with Katara. Well bye then". "Aang?" A voice said. I hung up and walked out. Katara and Zuko were back. It killed me too see my brother with my dream girl. In high school, I had finally worked up the courage to ask her out and when she said yes, it was one of the happiest day's in my life. "Hey guys, Zuko, Azula called". "Ugh, she probably needs to feed off of my miserableness", he groaned. "Well at least I'm here to make you happy", Katara laughed. I sighed. Katara noticed and immediately asked,"Whats wrong?" I shook my head and headed out.

I just walked. No one asked why because sometimes I just needed time to think. Why had we broken up? All I could remember was that after graduation, my uncle had called me after years of looking for me. His name was Monk Gyatso, and he told the tale of my parents. There was a fire, and my parents had died but for some reason I didn't. It would soon become apparent that I was the Avatar. It didn't really alter my life. Except that mean that meant that I had to take Waterbending classes with Master Pakku, where I met Katara.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Hey, Katara. Um, sure why not, I'm at the pond". I realized that I had walked to the pond, like Zuko, I subconsciously come here. I saw Katara's car and waved. "Hey Kat, where's Zuko", I questioned. "Well, uh, Azula called and said that she needed him, so I just dropped him off at the train station", She explained,"But at least we're room-mates till he gets back". "So...where are we going?" I asked. "Dinner", she grumbled. "Okay, whats wrong," I said worriedly. "Okay, I don't know. It's just when we were dating, it was like fun", she said on the verge of tears,"But like, he won't talk to me, if I want to talk, it becomes awkward". "It'll be okay, I know my brother, he's probably just scared", I reasoned. "If I tell you something, you can't speak of it ever again", She said suddenly whispering, as if we were in a crowded party, not her small car. I nodded. "I miss you, I want to break up with Zuko. And...be with you", she confessed. I suddenly noticed that she had pulled the car over. "Kat...I miss you too," I revealed. She was so close to me, her chocolate hair in a braid, her eyes like an ocean of fudge. Impulse got the best of me and I leaned over and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but soon returned the kiss. She ran her hands through my hair and I cupped her face. When we pulled away, we stared into each others eyes. "Let's go", She said all of a sudden. I agreed and she started the car and we were on our way.

At the restaurant, I was surprised to find it had food from all four nations. "It just opened, Suki told me about it," Katara told me. "I love it," I exclaimed. We sat down and ordered our food. I got dumplings and a slice of fruit pie. "I'll take the Sea Prune Stew and a Lychee Nut cookie", Katara told the waiter. After the waiter left, I laughed remembering when Katara's uncle Bato came and cooked Sea Prune Stew for us. Katara giggle too remembering. When our food got here, Katara's phone rang,"Sorry, I got to take this". I nodded and continued to eat. I could see through the window that the conversation did not look good. When she came back I could tell that she didn't feel like talking. We finished our food in silenced. When we finished we left the check and got in the car. "Hey, you know what I'll drive", I mumbled. I took the keys and started driving. She sat in the back and I could hear her trying to stifle a sob. I couldn't stand having to hear her cry. When we got back to the apartment, I parked the car and opened the door for her. "Katara...", I said before she interrupted me. She hugged me and I was surprised at first but hugged her back tightly. I walked her to the apartment and she went to Zuko's bedroom. I went to my room and I could still hear her crying.

I woke up to the sound of knocking. "What the...?" I mumbled. I trudged to the door and opened it, "Katara? What's wrong?" Katara looked at me,"My Gran is really sick, I know she'll probably get better, but what if she doesn't?" "Trust me everything will be fine, you should visit her". "I'd like that, Zuko's room is lonely, can I sleep with you?" She added. I opened the door, and she walked in. I could see she was wearing a sweater and sweatpants. "Katara, no funny business, I-I just can't until you and Zuko are over". She nodded and patted the bed. I smiled and laid next to her.

In the middle of the night, I could feel Katara hugging me. It felt good, it felt right. I finally dozed off. When I woke up in the morning, she was gone. I got up and went to the kitchen. I couldn't see her. I saw her keys were gone so I assumed she went out for breakfast. I started the coffee machine when my phone went off, it was Zuko. "Hey. Katara? She's out. Yeah she told me. Hmm. Okay, bye," I hung up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened the door, and there was Katara. "Hehe, sorry I walked out on you", she said winded,"I was out getting breakfast." I laughed and grabbed bags helping her. I set them on the table. She had gotten, donuts, bagels, and two lychee frappacinos. "Zuko called me, he said he's on his way home", Katara reported. "He called me too, asking for you", I told her. I heard someone opening the door and in walked Zuko. "Hey guys", he exclaimed. It immediately became awkward. "Er, come on honey, have some breakfast", Katara said trying to break the tension. He sat down and helped himself to an ash banana tart.

"Yea, Azula called to tell me that Ozai's really sick and probably won't make it. So I had to go sort it out without her", Zuko told us," How do you like living here?" "Uh, it's nice", Katara said winking at me. I smiled back. Zuko probably thought nothing of it, Katara and I were best friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Zuko POV

"Hey Zuko, let's go down to the pond we need to talk", Katara said. I hated this part of my day, the part where Katara wants to "talk". I groaned and followed her. At the pond we sat down in front of the Turtle duck pond. "Zuko...I've been having thoughts lately, I know we've been together for a few months but," I didn't let her finish,"Are you breaking up with me?!" I said fuming. She nodded, I could see the tears in her eyes start to form. I hadn't noticed but, I had been holding her wrist and burned her. "Katara...", I stammered. She got up and left.

After that I didn't know what to do. I just walked around aimlessly. Somehow I ended up at Mai's house. I knocked, and out came Mai. "Zuko?" She questioned. "I-I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm sorry", I stammered. She opened the door, and I walked in. I grabbed her face and kissed her, and we landed on her couch.


	4. Chapter 4: Katara POV

Chapter 4: Katara POV

* * *

"I can't live here anymore," I said the minute I walked in. "What?" Aang questioned. "I just can't, I'll go stay with Suki or something", I ranted while gathering my stuff. "If you think that's best, but wait," Aang took my face and leaned in. I think this was the most passionate kissed we ever shared. "I'll drive you to Suki's". I quickly texted Sokka and Suki, and grabbed my stuff. Aang opened the door for me and we left for Suki's. "Thanks driving me, but I have a question. Are we dating?" I asked. "Do you want to". "Of course I do," I said wanting only to take him right there.

At Suki's house, I could tell that Sokka had been making himself at home. "Katara, hey", Suki came out from the kitchen to hug me."Where's Sokka?" I sighed,"I see he's been having fun". Sokka's clothes and equipment was strewed about. "You have to help me, it's like when I clean one side, and turn around, it's messy again!" Suki said leaning down to pick up a football,"I think he's out playing soccer". I kneeled down to help her, "Hey I have an idea, let's go get mani-pedi's, I'm sure we both have ton's of gossip to catch up with", I said excitedly. After we finished cleaning up, we left for the salon. At the salon, we decided to talk after we finished with our nails. We went out for Bubble Tea, and talked there. "Ugh, it feels so good to talk to a girl, I've had so much boy trouble just in the last week", I shook my head. Suki laughed, "Honestly same! How did you live with Sokka?" "Anyway, I broke up with Zuko and got with Aang", I said. "Really, wo-", Suki didn't finish her sentence, I looked where she was looking. There was Zuko, with Mai. "I'm so sorry,"Suki got up and hugged me, but I didn't move. How could he have moved on so fast, I laughed to myself, I moved on when we we were still dating. They were both cold and deserved each other.

Suki and I walked all over Republic City. When we got back to her apartment our arms were lined with shopping bags. "Oh wow," Sokka groaned. He was sitting in front of the TV eating, as usual. "Oh wow? Sokka, we just cleaned this place and here you are messing it up again!" Suki crossed her arms. I sensed a fight so I decided to casually slip out. "I'm gonna go, er talk to Aang", I mumbled.

I walked to Aang's apartment and knocked. "Hey Katara, what's up", Aang opened the door and was wearing nothing but shorts. In that moment all I could think about was how good his lips felt against mine. I jumped on him and held his face close to mine and kissed him. "I love you, I've always have", I said when we pulled apart. "I love you too", when he said those words, I could feel my heart do back flips. "Hey Aang, who was at the doo-" Zuko's voice was a knife in my heart. Actually no from now on, Aang would be my world. "Am I interrupting something?" He looked annoyed. I glanced at Aang, "Yea you kind of are". Zuko looking irritated walked back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5: Aang POV

Chapter 5: Aang POV

* * *

When Katara chose me over Zuko, I was ecstatic, elated, on cloud nine, I was probably the happiest man alive. "Hey Katara, " She was in my bed and looked so cute. When Katara didn't wear makeup, that when you could truly see how beautiful she was. "Yeah," she said groggily. "I love you," I hugged her and she rolled over and we spooned. When we woke up in the morning, the cold breeze hit me in the face like a slap. "Hey Aang, I've been thinking, since it's awkward here and Sokka told me that he's gonna be living with Suki, why don't we move into my apartment," Katara's cheeks instantly became flushed with red. "Katara, Zuko is still my brother," I stuttered. I saw the way the news hit her, that I had chosen Zuko over her. "Okay, when your ready I'll be here", She said hugging me.

I decided for breakfast to make french toast and pancakes. I put music on and Katara and I danced in our underwear. "Yeah, I got issues, and one of them is how bad I need you",. Katara was dancing and singing. She was wearing a thin blue tank top and black booty shorts. "Keep the noise down people," Zuko walked into the kitchen. "Hey Zuko, we made breakfast," Katara said never looking up from her phone," Gotto go, thanks for the food Love, bye". She kissed me on the cheek and left. "Anyway, Zuko. I've been thinking. It's been ten years since the incident, I think I'm fine to live alone, plus I'll be living with Katara," I looked at my brother and he looked hurt, but played it off as if it were nothing,"Uh ok".

10 years ago, when I was 10 and Zuko was 13, something happened. Zuko left to stay with his uncle Iroh, and I stayed with Ursa. She had adopted me as a child. She was a good mother however Ozai was far from a good father. I bet if you asked Azula, she would say Ozai was an impeccable father. Ozai despised me, while Zuko was away, Ozai had planned that I be killed in some freak accident so like that I could finally be out of his life. When Ursa had learned of this she did everything in her power to stop it from happening. I'll never know what happened to her, the woman who was the closest thing to a mother I could have.

"Hello Kat. Yeah I decided I would love to live together. Okay, see you at _our_ apartment!" I hung up. I started to pack my clothes. Once that was done, I grabbed a picture of me and Katara at Prom night. She won queen but Jet won king. She was happy, but not as happy as when she found out about her scholarship to The Painted Lady University. Her plan is to become a healer, and heal people who can't afford medical help. I smiled at the picture, I loved her so much. "Hey, I know you were pretty close to Mom, so I want you to have this," Zuko said. I turned around, he was holding a ring. "Mom told me, when I found the perfect girl to give this to her, but I ruined my chances with the perfect girl. So here I want you to have it". I smiled and hugged my brother. "Thank you, I know how much you loved her too," I looked at my brother, he was-I couldn't even begin to describe what he was.

I had my suitcase, and left for Kata- our apartment. After trudging up so many stairs, the door was open. "Aang!" I heard Katara squeal. I dropped my suitcase and ran to her. I kissed her with everything I had. "I love you so much," I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Suki POV

Chapter 6: Suki POV

* * *

The day I met Katara and Sokka was one of the happiest day's of my life. Sokka was my boy next door, my best friends brother, the apple of my eye. I had just moved here from Kyoshi Island, a small Earth Kingdom Island. I met Sokka when I was playing soccer with my home team, the Kyoshi warriors, he told me that girls are bad at soccer. I beat him and since then I knew he would be the one. When I started at Republic City High, I saw him again in my gym class and in my lunch period. He invited me to his house after school, when I went there, I met Katara. "Is Sokka here?" I asked, my first impression of Katara was that she was really nice and caring. She was wearing a water tribe choker, jean shorts, black converse, and a blue crop top. Her chocolate hair was in a long braid going down her back, with hair loopies in the front. "No, I'm sorry. Are you Suki?" She said. "Yeah, oh you must be Katara, Sokka mentioned you," I started sweating that came off as rude, as if I didn't even care to remember his sister's name. She opened the door for me, "Come in, please". I walked into the apartment. There were water tribe relics all over, as well as sport equipment and clothes I guessed were Sokka's. "I'm so sorry for the mess. My brother is a bit of a slob! Oh where are my manners, would you like something to eat, drink?" Katara said. I shook my head. "Listen, my brother may come off as really self-confident, but he's just as self-conscious as the rest of us," Katara said, almost sadly. "Hey Katara, I'm hungry and Suki's supposed to be coming over soon. I can't mess this up, she's amazing," I heard Sokka's voice coming from the front door. I glanced at Katara laughing, and when I looked back there was Sokka, his face redder then a tomato. "Suki?!" He looked so embarrassed. "It's OK Sokka. Come on, I was promised a tour of your trophy collection," I remembered what Katara had said.

"Hey Suki, will you come with me to the park, I wanna talk," Sokka said. This struck me as weird, Sokka is usually the funny, goofy guy, not the serious one. "Okay," I got up and got my bag and keys. We walked to the park, hand in hand. When we got to the park, we sat down in the soccer field. "Suki, you may not remember, but this is where we first met", He was pulling something out of his pocket,"Suki, I may be a slob, a goof, and a hassle, but I want to be your slob, your goof, and your hassle". I gasped, is-is he proposing?!"Suki, you are an amazing girlfriend, and there is no doubt in my mind, that you won't be a more amazing wife. Will you marry me?" He looked at me, and I could see in his eyes that in that moment, it was just us. "Of course I will, I love you," I let him slip a ring onto my finger, and we hugged.

"Oh Katara, it was the best. I can't believe we are engaged," Katara was the first person I had told. "I can't believe my brother said that. You are a lucky gal, he can't even remember my birthday," Katara smiled. "I know I am. I just realized this mean's we're going to be sister-in-law's!" I was so happy to have my best friend, who was like a sister to me be my real sister. "Do I get to be the maid of honor?" Katara's face lit up. "Of course," I loved the thought of it.


	7. Chapter 7: Sokka POV

Chapter 7: Sokka POV

* * *

"Asking Suki to marry me was probably the hardest thing I've ever done," I was with Aang, Jet and Zuko. "I could never be tied down to the same girl, Jet said. "Well, I can't see myself with anyone else other then Katara," Aang said. "Ugh, I can. She is needy and clingy. She broke up with me, and got with Aang the next day," Zuko said. "Hey, that's my sister," I said.

Back at me and Suki"s apartment, Suki cooked us a blend of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom cuisine. "I've never tried Seaweed Noodles and seared Kyoshi Elephant Koi, looks...good," I picked at my food. "Katara and I ate it at this restaurant,"Suki started eating. I looked at my future wife, her hair was greasy and in a messy bun, her clothes stained with various things. Suki could be wearing a trash can and she could still look amazing. "Stop staring at me and eat," I blinked and ate. Surprisingly it tasted decent. "Remember when we surprise visited you, when you were visiting Kyoshi Island and Aang rode the Elephant Koi," I laughed. After we finished eating dinner, we cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. "Sokka, are we ever going to set the date?" Her eyes never left the TV. "Well I don't know when do you want to get married?" "I...don't know either,?" She was looking at me now. "Suki, I don't need someone or something to show that I love you," We were just staring at each other. "I love you too Sokka," She hugged me and we kissed.


	8. Chapter 8: Katara POV

Chapter 8: Katara POV

* * *

After I helped Aang unpack his suitcase, I showed him around. "When you first walk in, the kitchens to the right, and the living rooms right in front of it. To the left there are two rooms and the bathroom is at the end of the hallway," I gestured with my hand showing him every detail of our little house,"I know its really sma-" I didnty get to finish because he cut me off with,"Shh, it's perfect". I smiled and hugged him, and i thought to myself, this moment was perfect too.

We walked hand in hand to the park. "You know Sokka and Suki are getting married, Suki basically called me the minute he proposed," I snorted at the thought of my brother getting married. "Yeah he told us, I think," Aang said rubbing his chin. I sighed, "Do you ever think of getting married?" I winced at the thought of seeming too clingy. He took me aside and looked me in the eye, "Katara, I think about marrying you everyday". I blushed and he kissed the top of my head. We walked to our favorite food place and got dumplings, seal jerky, moon pies, cherry lemonade, and more. Our arms were lined with bag filled with food. "Why don't we eat at our apartment, I love saying that," Aang said.

We finally got to our apartment, and I started getting plates and setting the table. He came up from behind me and hugged my torso. I remembered when I was a little girl, and I would imagine me and my husband, in our kitchen just like this. "Katara, I know that this might not be traditionally romantic, but I think this is the most romantic thing, Katara when we met in high school, I loved the thought of being your best friend, but I can't live without the thought of you not being my wife, will you marry me?" Aang was on his knees and holding up a ring. I gasped, I didn't know what to say, so I said,"Yes! Of course!"

As I walked to Suki and Sokka's house, I saw Jet and I was surprised to see that his gang, the Freedom Fighters, wasn't with him. In my first year of highschool, I briefly dated Jet, it was something I have regretted time and time again. "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Katara," Jet said walking up to me. "Um, hello Jet," I was unbearably uncomfortable. "We were so good together in high school, why don't we, recreate some memories?" I suddenly noticed that we were in a dark alley. Durfing my realization I felt something on my ass. I mortified, he was grabbing my ass and soon he was sticking his tongue down my throat. I took out my water and bent it in into a water whip and attacked. He got out his knives and cornered me. A tear rolled down my cheek but I got up again, only to be cornered again. Suddenly I heard screaming, and the earth under me began to rumble. Jet was bouncing on earth, and soon was encircled by fire. "Katara are you OK?" Aang hugged me. I cried into shoulder. I knew it really wasn't traumatic, but Jet just makes me, nervous and anxious.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was so short, I didn't really have the heart to write this chapter. Also, sorry about how it was so hard to read before, I originally wrote this story on Wattpad but I like better. So in the next chapter I am going to have someone either die or get into an accident, morbid I know but let's be honest, this story is pretty stale and dry. So comment who you want!


End file.
